Can't Thank you Enough
by snoogum
Summary: Bella plans a cute surprise for Renee to thank her for all she has done for her but really can we ever thank our mothers enough for all their Contributions in our lives.


Hello, peoples I am trying to pass this as writing so help me with your opinion. So the question i am asking is should I dare touch a pen or in this case the keyboard ever again? answer by reviewing :). please be nice, pretty please * pouting*.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, believe me if I did..... oh wait who am I kidding, I just don't own Twilight *sobs*.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buttermilk Chocolate Cake with Fudge Icing

**For the Cake**

1 cup buttermilk

2 teaspoons baking soda

2 cups white sugar

2 eggs

3 tablespoons unsweetened cocoa powder

1/2 cup vegetable oil

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

1 cup boiling water

2 cups all-purpose flour

**For the Fudge Icing**

1 cup white sugar

1/2 cup unsweetened cocoa powder

1/4 cup milk

1/4 cup butter

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

Easy just mix it all and Tada!!

Yeah right! If only it was that easy.

This must be my third try and still no success. God, I'm really starting to hate cake!

So, here I am in my kitchen, attempting to bake a nice cake for my Dear Mother who will be home in just a few hours. I glanced at the clock, two hours to be exact.

I love my Mom to death and since, like me, she detests presents, I thought it would be considerate to bake a cake and as I love to cook, I figured baking would be easy.

Oh boy was I wrong!

So far, all I'd managed was to burn two cakes. Actually, I don't know if those charcoaled lumps constituted as cakes but I was hopeful this final attempt would turn out better, or I may stab myself with a spoon.

I started to pour the mix into the baking tray for the third freaking time.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Wow, an anxiety attack over a cake? I just hope Mom likes it!

Mom, I really loved her. I honestly didn't know what I would do without her. My life would really suck that's for sure. But to consider the relationship from an outsider's point of view, sometimes they would see me as the Mom and Renee as my needy daughter. She had always taken care of me, worked hard to provide for me but at times she could be a little erratic.

She is like an overgrown child, always hyper and up for anything and I mean anything. Only last week she thought it would be fun to go bungee jumping and she actually wanted to drag me along!

But I played my part well. I was the "17 year old granny" and refused to accompany her on what I considered a suicide dare.

However, crazy as she can be, I still loved her. Loved her to death and to contemplate the terrible fate of life without her, well, I just didn't know how I could carry on.

I prayed to have her in my life for a very long time.

Placing the baking tray in the preheated oven, 350 degrees to be exact, I crossed my fingers and prayed "Please let this one turn out presentable!"

Having some time to kill whilst waiting for the baking process, I wrote the card I had made for her in design class. It reminded me of second grade and bringing home drawings filled with colors and designs, which Mom would proudly display, no matter how garish, on the fridge.

Her eyes always sparkled when I brought home anything new. I guess she was proud to see me growing up and learning, especially the things that mattered to me like my art and I loved her all the more for keeping that part of me so dear to her, close to her Mother's heart. As precious as she was to me, my coloring disasters were priceless works of art to her.

I went to my room and retrieved the card from my dresser. It was not the best looking card but I was sure my Mommy would love my personal touches.

The thought of Mom opening her card, her eyes filling up as she read the poem I wrote, I could hardly wait until she came home.

Ding

Oh God, time to check on my third attempt.

I opened the oven door, my eyes narrowing and peeked at the tray but to my relief, it actually looked like a cake.

I was so pleased, I let the oven door slam but I was too elated at my success to worry about possible damage. Finally something I could present to Mom with pride and not see her face struggling to contain her laughter.

I glanced at the clock.

6:00

I had one hour to finish getting ready. Quickly taking the cake from the oven, I set it on the counter top to cool.

Hmm it smelled so good, my mouth started to water, I only hoped it tasted as good as it smelt. I knew whatever it tasted like, Mom would love it but I hoped she forgave me for ruining her kitchen. I took a final glance around at the cake debris littering the worktops and was sure I would be banned from the kitchen for a while.

I ran to my room to quickly get ready and jumped in the shower. I used my favorite body wash to cleanse the flour and icing sugar and any other baking ingredients I had gotten on me whilst perfecting my Betty Crocker fiasco.

Drying myself quickly, I rushed through my wardrobe and soon settled on my charcoal black shirt, the somber color separated by a patch of magenta and a patch of blue across the chest which I paired with my favorite acid washed straight leg jeans. I was pleased with my casual but pretty attire.

I blow dried my hair quickly and raced downstairs to set the table. I had placed an order of Chinese takeout and it was due to be delivered at 7:00.

Mom loved Chinese. I set chopsticks on her place setting. God only knows how she could eat with those, I had tried once and it had resulted in Mom almost getting hit in the eye. I blamed the chopsticks and vowed never to use those evil little sticks again.

.

I had a few minutes spare so decided to try cleaning the kitchen, damage control was required.

I picked up the wrappers I had thrown all over the place and tried to clean the flour of the floor and surfaces. I finally gave up and began icing the cake instead.

I mixed the pre-packaged box of icing as instructed and started spreading it on the cake.

Chocolate.

Yummy.

I was lost in thought when the doorbell rang. Guessing it was the Chinese delivery guy, I retrieved the money from above the microwave.

Mom had a habit of leaving her valuables out in the open and if we were to ever get robbed, the thieves would have a field day.

I struggled to open the door but as usual the lock jammed. Cursing at it, I finally got it open, barely looking in his direction I handed him the money whilst reaching out to grab our food.

"Looking good!"

I glanced up at the guy. He was smiling at me and looking me up and down rather intently, it was a little creepy so giving him a weird look and hoping he got the point, I mumbled "Thank you" and closed the door.

I set the food on the table and went back to icing the cake. When the cake was covered I wrote "I love you Mommy" in pink icing.

I smiled like an idiot admiring my master piece. I had to admit, it looked really good.

Covering the cake for a grand unveiling, I set it on the table and checked the time again.

Mom would be here pretty soon. I went into the living room and sat on the sofa. It was placed directly across from the front door.

Fifteen minutes had pasted but there was still no sign of Mom.

Where was she? She was always punctual and if anticipated otherwise, she would call and inform me.

I tried to calm my worry and think rationally. She would be here, so just relax.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

30 minutes went by and I was starting to panic. I had no idea what to do and figured I could try calling her friend to see if they knew of her whereabouts.

I picked up the phone and was about to call Phil, her "male friend", when I heard her car pull up outside.

Dropping the phone back into its cradle, I ran outside, bare foot to see her getting out of her car. I was so eager I literally jumped on her.

She stumbled back a few steps. "Bella, chona what's wrong my baby? What happened? Are you all right? Why are you crying?"

I didn't realize I was crying until she mentioned it then hearing the panic in her voice, I also noticed she and I had switched roles and unusually she was now in Super Mom mode and I was the needy daughter.

I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice so I settled for just hugging her tightly until I felt calmer. Stepping back, I was little worried to look at her.

"**MommawherewereyouIgotsoworriedIwaswaitingforyouforsolongwhathappened?youdidnotevencallIgotreallyscared**!"

My hurried speech made me realize, I was no calmer and taking a deep breath, she smiled at me, looking a little relieved.

"Oh my baby, I'm so sorry. I was stuck in traffic and my phone battery died! God, I had no idea you would be so shaken up!"

Smiling at me, calmly and apologetically, I realized I had behaved like a 10 year old rather than 17.

Shrugging, I explained "I just got freaked out. It's just that you're usually so punctual"

I wiped the remains of tears from my face and resorted back to chirpy Bella mode, not wanting to ruin the day.

"Ok," I waved my hand dismissively "Forget about all that. I'm just glad you're ok and" I winked at her "I have a surprise for you! So close your eyes, give me your hand and no peeking!"

I guided her towards the front door.

"Mom! I said no peeking!"

I knew she was peeking. I knew her too well.

"Ok ok! I won't peek!"

I giggled along with her, she sounded so childish. Taking her arm, I pulled her into the house and through to the dining room.

"TADA!!"

She opened her eyes and stared at the neatly set table and then back at me.

"You did this?"

"No Mom! Jamie, my invisible twin did it!"

She started to laugh.

"Have a seat, Madame" I pulled pout her chair. "Today, you will be served the finest of the Chinese cuisine"

Her smile was bright and excited and she looked like she would start crying at any moment.

I served her a box of the Chinese food.

She chuckled at my antics and it made me feel on top of the world. The only reason I had done all this was to see her smile, laugh and forget her worries for a little while.

I took my seat and we pigged out on the delicious food. It had been a while since Mom had had Chinese, due to her new obsession with dieting. Chinese didn't really fit into that meal plan not as comfortably as boring salads did, anyway.

As she finished her meal, I got up and using my best commentator voice, I announced, "To the World's best Mommy! This is supposed to be a cake" I shrugged, blushing "but that's still debatable, I haven't tasted it yet!" And I lifted the cover to unveil my baked surprise.

Mom was laughing her beautiful laugh again.

"Oh my God Bella, it's gorgeous! You did all of this for me?" She wiped away a few tears of joy.

"Save those for when you've tasted it! I'm sure you'll be crying out for the antacid soon enough!"

We laughed again.

"No, my baby. I would eat anything you make with love."

I kneeled down next to her and handed her the card. She took it from my hand and ran her finger over, tenderly, as if to memorize every little detail. Opening it with the same sparkle in her eyes she then started to cry. Seeing her tears, automatically made my own appear. I sat back in my chair.

"I love you Momma. You have given me everything I could ask for. I know you haven't remarried for my sake, so I wouldn't feel ignored and I know you've been working two jobs to pay for everything, to save up for my college and then more importantly, that you went through so much pain to bring me into this world!

"I just don't have enough words to thank you! You are the best mom in this world and I love you." Hugging her, we both continued to cry. "You're my best friend, my idol and my mentor. You are my lovely Momma!"

Hugging me again, I promised myself that I would make sure she was also looked after just like she had looked after me. Whatever may come and go, my Mom would always be my first priority in life!


End file.
